fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Walter King
Walter King is a member of the Rune Knight's Dark Mage Disposal Squad, and is considered the weakest among them. Despite this he is considered incredibly powerful in his own right with the usage of his various Elemental Magics, earning him the epithet the Strong Weakling. He was formerly a member of the guild Black Void as well, acting as an informant for the Rune Knights under the alias Lincoln. Appearance Walter has blonde hair, blues eyes, and fair skin. He dresses in a green jacket with a white shirt underneath, and black pants and shoes. He wears three arm bands; two black ones, and a beaded one alternating between the colors brown, black, and white. Around his neck he wears a beige scarf around his neck. When on missions he wears his standard Rune Knight attire. Personality Despite consistently being called the weakest member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, Walter doesn't let this bring him down. He trains hard trying to become the best at what he does. He's considered the most stubborn of the group, never backing down from a challenge, even when he's far out of his league. This led him to far outclass his colleagues in ingenuity and intelligence in battle, but not quite at the level of Odin. Walter often calls himself the smartest member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, but his comrades do not disagree with this. History As a young trainee, Walter never had learned a rare magic and felt insecure around his fellow trainees. However he showed great promise in the Elemental Magics, and Odin agreed to help him master this to a level where he would rival his comrades in strength. After mastering the different Elemental Magics and Abyss Break, Odin said there was nothing left he could teach him. Walter was then recommended for a position in the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. Synopsis Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: A Battle of Strength and Wit Magic and Abilities Elemental Magics: Walter is a master of the elemental magics (Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind). He has mastered them to a degree where he not only can freely control one element, but he can also combine the elements to create new and incredible spells. Said combination attacks were capable of resisting, overpowering, and greatly harming Vant Seas and Jacob Campbell. * Earth Magic: Iron Rock Wall: Walter creates a wall of incredibly dense earth that blocks most incoming attacks. * Earth Magic: Sinkhole: Walter quickly sinks the ground, creatong a pitfall. * Wind Magic: Supersonic Whirlwind: Walter sends an incredibly fast blast of wind at his opponent, knocking them back with immense blunt damage. * Wind Magic: Air Blade: Walter creates a blade of air that can even cut through Jackb Campbell's Acid Whip. * Fire + Earth Magic: Magma Stream: Walter creates a steam of magam by creating earth, then melting it with incredibly hot fire. * Fire + Water Magic: Scalding Fist: Walter covers his fist in water then evaporates it with his flames, creating an incredibly hot steam on his hand that deals more burn damage than blunt damage. * Water Magic + Fire Magic: Area Mirage: Walter emits steam from his body by combining Water and Fire Magic. This steam creates hallucinations, like those created by mirages, giving Walter the element of surprise in ability. * Water + Fire Magic: Great Geyser: Walter creates a magic circle below his opponents, fusing both water and fire magic. It then generates a powerful upward blast of boiling water that scalds the target. * Fire + Wind Magic: Burning Tempest: Walter combines fire and wind magic, generating a powerful gust of wind that also burns his opponent. * Water Magic + Wind Magic: Hurricane Winds: Walter combines Water and Wind Magic to create a miniature hurricane. This has high levels of pushing and blunt power, pushing the acid of Jacob Campbell from his arm. * Earth Magic + Water Magic: Quicksand: Walter combines Earth and Water Magics, creating quicksand that traps his foes. * Earth Magic + Wind Magic: Rock Shard Cannon: Walter creates a strong current of wind that blasts rock shards at his opponent at high velocities. * Fire Magic + Water Magic + Wind Magic: Lightning Bomb: Walter combines Fire, Water, and Wind Magic to create a ball of lightning. That generates a powerful explosion of lighting, overpowering most attacks. Abyss Break: After mastering the four elemental magics, Walter learned how to use Abyss Break as well. This magic is capable of creating great destruction, but it's based around the size of the seal. Knowing of this danger Walter usually creates a smaller circle when using this spell, and only in dire situations. He used this spell in order to counter and overpower combination attacks made by Vant Seas and Jacob Campbell. Keen Intellect: Walter is the mod intelligent member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, second to only Odin. He studied greatly in battle tactics and magic usage in order to compensate for his weaker magical power in comparison to his teammates. He is more willing to assess a situation first before entering combat, and is much more diplomatic. His strategy allowed him to defeat the two he was proctoring against during Dragon Gunfire's S-Class Promotional Trial, while all his teammates failed, save Odin. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Walter trained under Odin in the usage of hand to hand combat. Although Walter usually relies on his magic for long or medium range combat, he still has no problems fighting up close and can combine his magic into his attacks to do even more damage. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Walter learned how to use his two-handed long sword (dubbed Laevantein) from training with Odin. He is able to expertly wield it, using it in battle in close combat to easily dispatch opponents. '''Enhanced Durability: Walter was capable of taking various attacks from Vant Seas and Jacob Campbell. He even managed to resist their combination attack, which drained most of their remaining magic energy, although he blocked part of it with a low-level Abyss Break spell. Enhanced Speed: Walter could move fast enough to jump between Vant and Jacob, and deal multiple attacks. His speed is not as great as some of his teammates however. High Magic Power: Although not as strong as his teammates in this regard, Walter does have a fair amount of his own Magical Power. His strength mostly lyes in magical control, allowing him to better ration his magic, and continue fighting for long periods of time. When exerting his magical energy, it appears yellow. Equipment '''Laevantein: '''A sword given to him by Odin, made from wood from his Yggdrasil Magic. Walter is capable of streaming his magic through his sword in order to attack with his Elemental Magics and increasing the sword's power. The sword is incredibly resilient, being harder than steel, and despite being made of wood, it is very resistant to flames. Walter is capable of expertly wielding this sword in battle. Trivia Walter's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Fire Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Air Magic User